fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 319
White Knight is the 319th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With his new found power, Gajeel manages to easily overpower "Shadow" and drive him out of Rogue's body, earning a point for his team by doing so. Inside the castle, the rescue team continues battling the Fiore army until the Garou Knights arrive, complicating the situation. At the same time, Arcadios dons a suit of white armor and heads off to confront Princess Hisui. Summary With Gajeel having activated his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode, "Shadow" and the audience are all surprised by the turn of events, with "Shadow" noting that Gajeel now has two elemental types. Gajeel moves in for the attack, making himself disappear by turning into a shadow before hitting "Shadow" in the head from behind. "Shadow" takes on the form of a shadow as well and the two move around the area in said form until "Shadow" is grabbed by the shadow by Gajeel and pulled out before being promptly smashed into the surroundings. As he claims this is not the Gajeel he knows, Gajeel tosses him into the air and unleashes his Iron Shadow Dragon's Roar, creating a devastating blast that engulfs the Shadow Dragon Slayer and shocks all the viewers. Rogue crashes down to the ground from above, defeated. For his victory, Gajeel earns one point for Team Fairy Tail. Claiming it to be Rogue's limit, "Shadow" leaves his body. Suddenly, Frosch appears in tears and asks Gajeel not to do anything else, lest Rogue die. Gajeel claims the fight is over and he won't do anything else, resulting in Frosch going to his partner's side and trying to wake him up. Rogue wakes up and asks Frosch what happened to him, signifying that he doesn't remember being possessed. Mavis refers to it as an evil shadow whose Magic she's never heard of. Inside Mercurius, Natsu, Loke and Wendy continue to attack the guards who get in their way. As Lucy wonders how many there are, her future counterpart states they shouldn't have come the way they did. Carla claims it doesn't matter since they have Magic, to which Happy tells her to stay back so he can protect her. As Panther Lily moves in to attack, he is stopped by an acid attack from Neppa. Kamika appears as well, stating that they shouldn't be underestimated and notes that Mirajane isn't around either. Uosuke is carried in on a chair while Kama arrives as well, stating he won't let them leave, much to Natsu's chagrin. Elsewhere in the castle, Arcadios dons a suit of white armor and the Fiore knights respond in shock given that he should've been removed from his post, but he simply asks where the princess is. Told that she is on the last floor, he heads to meet her. Arcadios states to himself that he has to make sure of what he knows, since the Lucy of the future wasn't lying and that the liar was the princess. Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Grand Magic Game *Gajeel Redfox vs. Rogue Cheney (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia's Rescue from Mercurius *Rescue Team vs. Fiore Forces Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** * * |Regurusu}} *Acid Magic Spells used * * * * |Regurusu Inpakuto}} * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * |Doragon Fōsu}} * *Swordsmanship Weapons used * Armors used *White Lily Armor (白き百合の鎧 Shiroki Yuri no Yoroi) Navigation